Sting & Orcrist and Other Weapons
by viridianaln9
Summary: One shots that later might become stories or are one on their own. Different couples main focus is Thorin/Bilbo, different AU.
1. If Our Days End

**Sting & Orcrist and Other Weapons **

Summary: **One shots that will be written and be different from the next.**

Note: **Okay, so I kept thinking of making one-shots and maybe later making them into bigger stories, I do not know, but I've wanted to do this for a while. I will focus more on Bilbo and Thorin but other couples might pop up.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Sting & Orcrist and Other Weapons **

**One: If Our Days End**

Bilbo looked at him home and he was once again back to the same routine, there was only one difference. He wasn't that respectable hobbit anymore. He could hear hobbit's talking behind his back calling him _'Mad Baggins'_ he was getting used to it. The children didn't thought, they treated him kindly. He would tell them about his adventure everything that happened but they were parts that he kept to himself, things that only a few people were privy to.

As he look out into the Shire from his front yard and he remembered a time where he wasn't as lonely. Something brought to him by a Wizard and the loudness that came with thirteen dwarves changing his life forever.

' _Mister Boggins!'_ he could still hear their voices in the winds sometimes calling to him, but he knew that couldn't be it, he had been there, where he was gone.

' _Go back to your books, Master Baggins.'_

' _Please, don't go I love you.'_

He remembered telling him. At the end, when nothing could be done anymore in Raven Hill where he couldn't save him. He blink to keep the tears away, he thought he would have more time, he didn't know his time was limited.

Sometimes he believes that he would have followed him, but what Thorin wanted for him was what stopped him that dark night. Thorin had wanted him to come back to his books, armchair and garden. He couldn't help but do that.

But as he saw the acorn he brought from Beorn's garden he remembered.

'Tis a poor price to take back to the Shire.' Thorin told him.

'One day it will grow, and every time I look at it I'll remember it the good the bad and know how lucky I am that I made it home.'

He remembered the kiss in Lake Town and the Hug in the Carrack. If he had one more chance, he would do things differently, some he would repeat, but to have one more time with him one more day would be a gift he would truly treasure with the good and the bad.

"Uncle Bilbo!" he jumped and looked at his nephew coming to him.

"Yes, my lad?" he asked.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the one-shot. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Protective Ghost

**Sting & Orcrist and Other Weapons **

Note: **I** **hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank for the favorite and follows. So this was going to be a Kili/ Tauriel one-shot but Bilbo and Thorin won out and a little something else. So this is Fem! Bilbo/Thorin and a special guest.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I don't own Sherlock either.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Sting & Orcrist and Other Weapons**

 **Two: Protective Ghost**

She remembered.

Bella didn't understand how it was done but she remembered everything. But was in so much pain, she had saved them though she was proud of that. She walked into the camp and she heard cheering, but she didn't care.

"Bella." She turned to see Bard coming to her.

"Bard." She said and felt faint.

"Do not faint Joan is predictable." She turned around to see Sherlock standing there.

"Sherlock?" she asked and her world turned to black.

#

Bella wakes up to see Gandalf sitting there. She was in a tent she was sure belonged to royalty which she knew she was not.

"Gandalf?" she asks and tries to ignore the person next to her, because she can see him, Sherlock still with his coat the collar up to make him look cool. But she knew it must be wrong, she has to be.

"Bella is nice to see you awake, you might be able to keep your friend from attacking anyone, though Dain did cross the line." Gandalf told her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Dear, don't tell you cannot see him." Gandalf told her. "Though why a man is protecting you is a mystery to me?"

"You can see him?" Bella asked surprised.

"Don't be slow Bella; of course he can see me." Sherlock told her. "It surprised me that your name got change here, I like your other name but I did ask him for your full name and I can say I found this name interesting."

"What did you do to Dain?" Bella asked Sherlock ignoring Gandalf, who noticed the familiarity they addressed each other.

"Ah I can answer that, Lord Dain came barging in demanding that you leave and your friend pushed him out." Gandalf asked.

"They want me to leave?" Bella asked.

"Of course they do, the King is in a medical coma, the man/dwarf wants to take as much control as he can and doing his last will and testament since he will most likely take the King's place if the King and his Heirs were to die." Sherlock told her. It broke Bella heart to hear that Kili and Fili were in danger as well, but Thorin.

"Then we better go." Bella told him.

"You should wait—" Gandalf began because he knew that Thorin had not woken up.

"No." Bella said shaking her head and her voice firm the Captain Voice she used. "I'm a traitor of Erebor for doing the right thing, alright it doesn't matter to me, and I'm going home we are going home."

#

Gandalf had left her alone to think it over as he had to go with Thranduil and Bard.

"When do we leave?" Sherlock asked her.

"Now." Bella told him. She got up and she felt a little dizzy but she had been a soldier and it was that soldier mindset that made her stand tall.

"Are you sure you are feeling well?" Sherlock asked her.

"Of course, let's go burgle a pony."

"My how has time changed you?" Sherlock told her and she smiled.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thorin woke up and there was only one person he was thinking about.

"Bella?" he asked and he turned to see Balin standing there.

"Thorin you're awake." Balin said happy to see his King alive but he was not going to like the answer.

"Where is she?" Thorin asked.

"She left."Balin answered and it was a blow, he knew he deserved.

"My nephews."

"Alive." Balin told him.

"Why?" Thorin asked.

"There was a misunderstanding, Dain knew you banished her and demanded that she leave." Balin told him.

"No!" Thorin said and coughed. "I resigned her banishment, I need her found, she saved my life and that of my nephews."

"She didn't think she was welcomed." Balin told him sadly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Thorin asked.

"It's been a month, since she left." Balin told him because that was exactly what he was asking. "Fili and Kili are helping around."

"I need to get better." Thorin told him. _'I need to get her back.'_ He thought but didn't say.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Really, this is what I actually have?" Bella asked Sherlock. She had been staying in Rivendell with Sherlock since something came to a surprise. So it ended up being that she was not ready to leave that day by herself and Gandalf brought her knowing she wouldn't hold and Sherlock told him too as well, so it was either take Bella home or she would be going alone. He brought them to Rivendell, where they found out the surprise.

"Yes, you have the One Ring." Sherlock told her.

"We need to get rid of it." Bella told him, she touched her stomach though and looked down.

"Not now." Sherlock told her.

"Yes, not now." Bella told him. She was pregnant a surprise for her and the reason that she was not going back to the Shire. She did send a letter with Gandalf telling them that she was alive and that she was with the Elves for a while.

"We'll do the right thing." Sherlock told her and Bella smiled at him.

"Yeah, we'll do the right thing, we always do." Bella told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. There will be other chapters for this and if you are wondering let's just said Series 3 or Sherlock ended tragically for both this Sherlock and Joan. Don't forget to review.**


	3. World To See

**Sting & Orcrist and Other Weapons **

Note: **I hope you guys like the one-shots. Okay so first thanks to the new favorite and follows. So this is Fem Bilbo/Thorin and I hope you guys like it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the song.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Sting & Orcrist and Other Weapons**

 **Three: World To See**

' _Descendant of rats, traitor, no friendship leaves with you.'_

Those words kept repeating over and over in Bella's mind and she hated it those words. She was hurting and all she wanted to do was go home, return to where she belonged because it wasn't here.

"He was filled with gold sickness, Belladonna." Gandalf tells her sadly.

"He meant it." she told him and tried not to touch the side in which the bead used to be her wedding bead. She tried not to cry because she could and wouldn't not in-front of everyone.

"We could wait for him to wake." He told her.

"You and I both know that would be more trouble than it's worth." Bella told him. Bella had gone to the tents just to be turned back, Bofur couldn't come near hear and some of the Dwarves from the company seemed confused in how to treat her. Thorin was fighting for his life and he couldn't do anything. If she was home, they could have taken him to the hospital and gotten him help. But they weren't there anymore.

"You don't have to go to the Dwarven camp, you can-"

"No, Gandalf his injuries were too deep, even in my time that is dangerous." She told him. "All I want is to go home, because I can't see him die."

"Very well." Gandalf said feeling guilty because they hadn't foreseen this happening for Bella to fall in love with the Dwarven King when they had brought her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Lothlorien_

"Belladonna Baggins, we thank you for the service you have done for us." Celeborn told her and Bella didn't say anything.

' _Your heart aches with love lost.'_ The voice said in her mind.

' _I don't think you need to read my mind to understand that.'_ Bella told Galadriel.

"Look, my Lord and Lady all I ask is for you to return me home." Bella told them.

"Do you know where that is?" Celeborn asked her wondering because he could see it.

"I want to return to my time; that is all I want." Bella told them ignoring the question before.

"If this will heal you—"

"Yes, it will heal me." Bella told them cutting them off, why they were trying to keep her here she didn't understand or care, she just wanted to return to her time, with her friends and her books. "I don't belong here, I helped you and now I'm done and I want to return to my time that is all I want."

"We do not wish to make you hurt more." Galadriel told her.

"Then sent me to my time." Bella told them.

"Alright, Bella you have earned your peace." Galadriel said to her.

"Thank-you." She replied and put her hand in her pocket and felt the ring, she wanted to hide it for some reason but she didn't want reminders so she pulled it out. "I found this under the Misty Mountains, I don't know if it's important but I prefer not to take any souvenirs."

"Thank-you." Celeborn said and Galadriel looked at her in surprise.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

' _Beep, Beep'_

"Oh, shut up." Bella groaned and it took a few minutes before she opened her eyes and sat up quickly which gave her whiplash and she looked around her room. She was in her bed and in her home. She touched the snooze button on the alarm and she was shocked. They had really done it, brought her home. She pulled her legs in and a sob came to her mouth and she began to cry hard and no one could stop her.

#

The grief of a wounded lion could be heard all the way to Rivendell or so people say. It was the scream of a Dwarf waking and knowing he had lost his wife to his greediness and not knowing where she was? Or he should be asking when?

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **End of this chapter. Don't forget to push that button to review.**


	4. Nosy Siblings

**Sting & Orcrist and Other Weapons **

Note: **I really hope you guys like the one shot. I want to thank for the favorite and follows. Okay so this was inspired by Shower from Becky G.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the song.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Sting & Orcrist and Other Weapons**

 **Four: Nosy Siblings**

 _Greenleaf-Bowman Residence_

"Da, she's doing it again." Tilda whined to Bard who looked at her.

"Sigrid or Tauriel?" Bard asked, it was weird even with the boys still outnumbering the woman in the house, having two teen girls at the time was sort of a parental nightmare. Though both Tauriel and Sigrid were normal or as normal as they could be.

"I think it's both." Legolas told him, as he sat on the table to get his breakfast.

"What are they doing so terrible that you both are talking about it?" Thranduil asked after kissing Bard good-morning.

"Singing." Bain said.

"Singing?" Bard asked.

"Is that not alright?" Thranduil asked he was just as confused as his husband about the problem.

"They've been singing in the shower for the past month." Bain said.

"I still do not see the problem with singing in the shower."

"I think what Bain means Father is that both Sigrid and Tauriel have been singing love songs." Legolas told them, both Thranduil and Bard looked at each other.

"They aren't dating anyone." Bard said. Sigrid and Tauriel came inside the dining room and they looked at everyone.

"Good-morning." Sigrid said with a smile.

"Morning." Thranduil said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Durin-Baggins Residence_

"Why are you wearing cologne?" Frodo asked his cousin Kili.

"I need to look nice." Kili answered and Frodo moved his head to the side.

"Why?"

"It's high school, Frodo." Kili told him.

"Dad can I wear cologne to school?" Frodo asked Bilbo as he was putting their breakfast plates down.

"Cologne?" Bilbo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kili is wearing it and I want to smell nice too." Frodo told him.

"I think Kili is wearing it for another reason, did you take your Uncle's bottle because he is not going to be happy about it." Bilbo told him.

"Only a little bit Uncle Bilbo." Kili told him. Bilbo turned to see Fili coming as well and he was very good put together.

"Hey, Uncle Bilbo." Fili said with a huge smile on his face.

"Fili." Bilbo said and he could smell Thorin's cologne on him as well.

"He smell's too Dad can I please?" Frodo asked.

"We'll ask your Father he'll probably let you." Bilbo said. Now he was wondering why his two oldest boys wanted to wear cologne all of a sudden after Kili's words a few months back of _'The ladies like sweaty man.'_ Now he was wearing cologne.

"Bilbo have you seen—"Thorin stopped talking when he smelled his most expensive cologne in the air. He turned to see Fili and Kili shoveling their food as fast as they could. He looked at Bilbo and mouthed _Do I want to know?_ Bilbo shook his head.

"Papa can I wear some of your cologne?" Frodo asked with wide eyes.

"I don't see the problem with that." Thorin said and Frodo smiled brightly at him. Thorin looked at his nephews wondering what the problem was.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bard and Bilbo were talking as they had met for coffee, it was something they did after the two got married and dealt with more children. It also helped that both of them live really close being almost neighbors with Bard living in the Manor close to the forest and Bilbo in the Manor at the top of the Hill.

"Peace for a few hours." Bard said to Bilbo.

"The kids couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh yes they can." Bard told him. "Tilda, Bain and Legolas have been complaining about Tauriel and Sigrid."

"Why did they fight?"

"No, apparently they've been singing in the shower."

"I don't see the problem with that." Bilbo told him confused.

"Apparently they've been singing love songs." Bard said and Bilbo looked at him.

"Huh, I suppose it's no worse than Fili and Kili taking Thorin's favorite cologne to wear it." Bilbo told him.

"I use to do that." Bard said with a smile.

"Really."

"Yeah, but it normally was when I wanted to impress a girl." Bard told Bilbo.

"Oh boy." Bilbo said.

"It's normal Bilbo."

"I know it's just well they are my boys and seeing them grow up is making me feel old." Bilbo told him and Bard laugh.

"I have five and three already on their way to college how do you think I feel." Bard said to him.

"I just hope Thorin doesn't worry about it, he's awfully protective of them."

"God, it was bad with Legolas when he started dating Gimli imagine when it's Tauriel and Sigrid I would understand but Thranduil would not." Bard told him.

"Oh, wait you don't think—"Bilbo let the thought go. Bard looked at him.

"Ha-ha" Bard began to laugh almost falling from his chair. "If it is, we need to have a camera ready for Thranduil's and Thorin's faces."

Bilbo raised his cup of tea to hide his smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Dad, Fili is singing in the shower." Frodo told Bilbo as he was coming down the stairs. Thorin and Bilbo were in the kitchen when Frodo came down.

"Is that so?" Thorin asked.

"Yeah, Kili was doing it too and I think they are sitting on a tree." Frodo told him.

"Sitting on a tree?" Thorin asked.

"Yea, Merry said about his sister and boy that they were sitting on a tree maybe Fili and Kili are sitting on a tree two with girls yuk they have cuties." Frodo told them. Bilbo chuckled at that. When Frodo saw Kili he had to ask.

"Hey Kili are you sitting on a tree?" Frodo asked.

"What?" Kili asked.

"You know sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G with a girl?" Frodo said with a huge smile on his face and Kili blushed really hard. "Is Fili doing it too?"

"I—I—I don't know what you're talking about." Kili said.

"I think you do." Thorin said. Fili was coming downstairs when he saw Thorin's face and was about to turn around. "Why don't you boys sit down and tell Bilbo and I about the girls your sitting on a tree with."

Fili and Kili winced but knew they couldn't say _'no'_ or it would be worse.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Hey I hadn't seen those before." Tilda said when everyone was eating. Gimli had been invited to dinner.

"What are you talking about Tilda?" Thranduil asked.

"About the bracelets that Tauriel and Siggy are wearing." Tilda told them. Thranduil and Bard turned to their daughters and saw them. Gimli also looked at them and noticed them.

"Hey aren't those Fili and Kili's?" Gimli asked confused and Legolas looked at them surprised. Thranduil's eyes narrowed and Bard tried not to laugh; he really needed to get the camera.

"I believe both of you have something to tell us." Thranduil said.

"You two you realize you didn't have to hide your relationship with Fili and Kili." Bard told them.

"You knew?" Thranduil asked.

"Bilbo told me about certain behavior about their boys and our girls it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Bard told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
